In scroll compressors, a fixed scroll and an orbiting scroll are arranged with their spiral walls being assembled, and the orbiting scroll is made to orbitally revolve around the fixed scroll to gradually reduce the volume of compression spaces formed between the walls, thereby compressing fluid in the compression spaces. Among such scroll compressors, those that employ scroll members having stepped shapes have been put to practical use because the compression ratio can be increased without increasing the size of the compressors themselves, so as to improve the compression performance. In one such scroll compressor that has been proposed a tip seal is provided along a connection edge that connects, at a step portion, the upper edges having different heights, in order to improve the airtightness between the scrolls to improve the compression performance, and which has a mechanism that prevents the tip seal from being removed from the connection edge. (For example, see Patent Document 1.)
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2002-303281